User blog:TheMetallicBlur/Leonardo VS Greninja
Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Pokemon. Two blue animal ninjas go head to head in this aquatic assault. Will Leonardo dine on frog soup? Will Greninja leave Leo in the ashes of defeat? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: The ninja is described as fast, lethal, and silent. Boomstick: But they're also considered to be super awesome and super hard to beat. Wiz: And while most human ninjas are incredibly powerful, animal ninjas aren't so behind. Boomstick: Like Leonardo, the reptillian shinobi leader of the Ninja Turtles Wiz: And Greninja, Ash's very first Kalos Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Leonardo (*Cues: Title Screen - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 video game)*) Wiz: One day, a boy had just come from a pet shop with a glass container containing four infant turtles and was waiting alongside several other people to cross the road. Boomstick: Then a blind man started walking down the street and some kid ran to save him and became Daredevil. Wiz: Wrong origin story. However, while it is the wrong origin story and comic book publishing business, someone did get splashed with chemicals. The kid had bumped into the boy who had his turtles, causing him to drop them. and they were being sent into a sewer, causing a street rat named Splinter to follow them. Boomstick: The truck that was about to run over the young man turned, causing one of their chemicals to fly out. Talk about an unsafe truck. Wiz: The canister went down into the sewer with the turtles and splashed onto them. As Splinter picked up one of the turtles, it waved some of the ooze off of it and onto Splinter, causing all four of them to mutate. Boomstick: Realizing that humans would see the turtles in a strange light, Splinter kept them underground and trained them in ninjutsu. Man, I wish I had a dad like Splinter. Wiz: Well, given that Splinter gives harsh lectures and punishments, you're probably better off. Anyways, while he had four sons, the one we're focusing on is Leonardo Splinterson. (*Cues: Foot Ninja Battle Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 show)*) Boomstick: Leonardo is a hero in a half shell, possessing incredible strength, speed, and endurance. Wiz: He was trained by Master Splinter in the art of Ninjutsu as well as Bushido, a samurai code of honor. But he was also trained by a man known as the Ancient One and a group of mystical warriors known as the Ninja Tribunal. Boomstick: Leonardo is adept in hand-to-hand combat and is knowledgeable in pressure points. Wiz: But should things gets serious, he can utilize different weapons. Boomstick: He's got a grappling hook that he can use to reel opponents in or get to new heights. He's also got shurikens, ranging from regular to explosive. Wiz: But easily his most reliable weapon are his Ninjato swords. With these bad boys, Leonardo can cut any vicious foe down to size. Boomstick: Leo can also use them to cut up enemy weapons, use their reflective surface to find hidden enemies, and reflect back enemy projectiles. (*Cues: Triceraton Home World - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare*) Wiz: With his swordsmanship skills and training, Leonardo has proven time and time again why he's the leader of the Turtles. Boomstick: He's strong enough to carve up a large Foot Mech with his swordsmanship skills and even force open the mouth of a T-Rex. Wiz: Pretty impressive as the bite force of a T-Rex is about 12,800 pounds, or 6.4 tons. Boomstick: He's even able to penetrate Shredder's armor, which is tough enough to take a hit from the Sword of Tengu. Wiz: The Sword of Tengu is said to be able to destroy armies, villages, and even castles, making Leonardo rather strong. Boomstick: And for a turtle, he's pretty dang fast. He's fast enough to easily react to and hop across missiles with total ease. Suck it, Raiden! Leo did it first! Wiz: Leo is also fast enough to outrun an explosion. As explosions can reach 8,050 meter per second, this puts Leo at speeds over 23 times the speed of sound. And while he was blasted by it, he did managed to react to a bolt of magic lightning. Boomstick: And as a turtle, Leo has excellent durability. He's withstood a blast from magic lightning. Assuming it's as powerful as regular lighting, this means Leo can withstand 10 billion wattage. Wiz: He's withstood a hit from Leatherhead, who is tough enough to shatter concrete, the force of which would need to be 800 tons, and he's taken a blast from the Sword of Tengu. Boomstick: But what's a ninja without skill? He's managed to take down several Foot ninjas and some Foot Elite without much trouble and has defeated Triceratons guards using nothing more than plungers. Wiz: He's managed to decapitate the Utrom Shredder with his very own sword. Though, it should be noted that Leo had a bit of help. Boomstick: He defeated Traximus, the strongest Triceraton prisoner even without his weapons. He's beaten the Ultimate Ninja, a warrior from another dimension even without most of his weapons. Wiz: Leonardo has also gone toe-to-toe with his friend, Miyamoto Usagi, who is skilled enough to take down several ninjas and strong enough to cut other swords in half. Boomstick: He's infiltrated Foot headquarters, which was upgraded with new security and easily defeated Karai, who had taken up the mantle of the Shredder and lead an assault on his brothers and father. Wiz: He's even defeated Master Splinter in a swordfight, and Splinter was a former Battle Nexus Champion, a tournament of fighters from across the multiverse, basically a precursor to the Tournament of Power. Boomstick: Leo's also a pretty good teacher. When the Turtles and Splinter ended up in the future and in the care some kid named Cody Jones, Leo taught Cody some ninjutsu and once taught Cody a special fighting technique that Cody used to defeat his uncle, Darius Dunn. So obviously, Leo's pretty awesome. Wiz: Awesome, but not unstoppable. Despite all the feats we've shown, Leonardo is often more used to fighting alongside allies then on his own. But easily his most crippling weakness is his inability to accept failure. Should Leo's plans go awry, he can begin to doubt himself, which can compromise his fighting skills. Boomstick: Like when his brothers and Splinter encountered Ch'rell for the second to final time and they were beaten to a bloody paste, causing Leo to question his leadership skills. This caused him to work his brothers harder and even changed his attitude in Season 4. Wiz: But with the training of the Ancient One, Leo overcame this downside and lead his brother against both the Tengu and Cyber Shredder, beating them both and finally destroying the Utrom Shredder for the final time. Leonardo: Noo! You may strike down me! But I will not live in fear! Greninja (*Cues: An Adventure is Beginning - Pokemon: The Series X and Y*) Wiz: Ash has owned a number of powerhouse Pokemon for respective regions. He's had Charizard for Kanto and Johto, Sceptile for Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier, and Infernape for Sinnoh. But easily, Ash's greatest powerhouse was Greninja for Kalos. Boomstick: But many like many powerful warriors, Greninja came from such humble beginnings. Wiz: Greninja started off as Froakie and was hatched from an egg. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, how do Pokemon like Magnemite and Beldum reproduce? Wiz: I have absolutely no idea. Anyways, unlike the other Froakie who preferred to play, this Froakie preferred to train. Then one day, it was caught by the Professor known as Augustine Sycamore. Boomstick: Wiz, how many tree species exist in the world? Wiz: Over 60,000. Boomstick: So there's gonna be over 60,000 Pokemon games? Wiz: Moving on, Sycamore gave Froakie to a trainer, but Froakie wasn't fond of this trainer and left him. Boomstick: Then one day, while on a tree, Froakie noticed Ash falling out of the Lumiose Tower. While Ash and his new friends were getting floored by Team Snot Rocket, Froakie got in the way and helped, but was pretty banged up from the fight. Wiz: After being healed by Sycamore and helping Sycamore's Garchmop, Froakie decided to go with Ash. And alongside Ash, Froakie grew stronger and evolved into Frogadier before evolving into Greninja. (*Cues: Battle! Trainer - Pokemon X and Y*) Boomstick: As a Greninja, it's much stronger, faster, and tougher than its previous forms. Wiz: While Greninja does possess great stats, its speed is its absolute strong point. And while it was trained in this, Greninja possess incredible ninjutsu skills. The way it utilizes its punches and kicks is similar to Taijutsu and its way of using Cut is similar to that of a ninja sword and dual kunais. Boomstick: Greninja has learned a number of different moves. Wiz: Such as Water Pulse, a orb of concentrated water that can sometimes confuse the enemy. Boomstick: With Bubble, Greninja can fire, well, bubbles. Wiz: That's not necessarily a move it would use for great reason. But one move it does have that proves useful is Double Team, where Greninja creates several copies of itself in battle. Boomstick: This move can be used to dodge attacks or fool enemies and Greninja can make the clones disappear at will. Wiz: While these clones will fade after a single hit, the attacks they produce can physically hurt the enemy. Boomstick: Man, the way Double Team is used in the anime is way better than how it's used in the games. Wiz: Greninja also knows Pound, where its hand glows white and it strikes the enemy. But it can use Aerial Ace to do the same thing. Boomstick: What? Last I checked, when you use Aerial Ace, you should be covered with white streaks of energy as you tackle an opponent. Wiz: Oh it should be. Whoever thought Aerial Ace should be a melee move deserves to be fired. Boomstick: Well, with Cut, Greninja creates a white blade of energy to slash at its foes. Wiz: But easily its greatest cutting move and overall most iconic move is Water Shuriken, where Greninja forms compact stars out of water which, according to the Pokedex, can slice through steel. (*Cues: Battle! Champion - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U*) Boomstick: With its different moves and skills, Greninja has proven to be an incredibly skilled addition to Ash's team. He's strong enough to break out of solid ice. Wiz: As ice can withstand 25 megapascals, this means Greninja can exert over 233 tons of force. And in many battles, clashes with other Pokemon have managed to generate powerful shockwaves of energy. Boomstick: And one time, it hit Alain's Charizard so hard that the strike cleared away all the rain. Wiz: Greninja is also super fast. Even as a Froakie, it could move fast enough to dodge a rocket powered robot hand. Boomstick: And now as a Greninja, it can easily cut down Bullet Seed. Wiz: Assuming Bullet Seed puts the seeds at speeds of regular bullets, this means Greninja can cut down attacks moving twice the speed of sound. Boomstick: But that's snail's pace compared to every single time it moves faster than eyesight. Wiz: To move so fast that you are invisible to the human eye would require you to move at speeds over 9,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: Even as a Frogadier, it was tough enough to withstand moves like Psyshock and Future Sight. Bet Ash wishes he waited for Frogadier to evolve, eh? Wiz: The Pokedex describes Meowstic as being able to destroy a 10 ton truck and Frogadier could withstand that. Boomstick: Now as a Greninja, it's tough enough to take a Thunderbolt attack that shatters rock and keep on going. Wiz: Even as a Froakie, it was skilled to defeat Grant's Onix. While it may not seem impressive due to the type advantage, Grant's Onix was previously capable of defeating Viola's Surskit, which is also a Water type. Boomstick: As a Frogadier, it held its own against Saizo's Barbaracle, which was capable of overwhelming Sanpei's Greninja, who previously beat it as a Frogadier. Wiz: It defeated Sawyer's Grovyle despite the type advantage and defeated Ramos' Weepinbell and Gogoat. While Weepinbell did take damage from its fight with Hawlucha, Gogoat was in peak condition and Frogadier still won. Boomstick: And as a Greninja, it was capable of going toe-to-toe with Wulfric's Abomasnow. Wiz: This is impressive for two reasons. Number one is that it was capable of easily defeating Talonflame. And the second reason is the same for why defeating Grovyle, Weepinbell, and Gogoat are impressive. Greninja is weak to Grass type attacks. Boomstick: It's also weak to Electric type attacks. And thanks to its Dark typing, it has a weakness to Fighting, Bug, and Fairy attacks too. Wiz: But it's much more than that. While Greninja is incredibly fast, its durability isn't a strong suit and many of its victories can be attributed to Ash's quick thinking. Boomstick: But that's no reason to underestimate this frenzy frog. With its blitzing speed and sharp shurikens, you're bound to meet a watery grave. Ash: Now! It's time for you to see our full power! Greninja! I choose you! (*Ash tosses his Poke Ball, summoning Greninja*) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Original Shredder Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 show)*) Leonardo was meditating in the forest. Greninja was hopping off trees and noticed Leonardo. Upset that Leonardo was in its territory, Greninja created a shuriken and threw it at Leonardo. He sensed it and moved his head to avoid it. He opened his eyes and saw the shuriken of water. Leo got up and drew out his sword. Leonardo: Show yourself! Greninja hopped off the branch and revealed itself to Leonardo. Leonardo: What's you name? Greninja: Greninja! Leonardo: What do you want, Greninja? Greninja: Greninja! Leonardo: Well, you can only say your name, but I know all I need to. Let's dance. Fight! (*Cues: Mystical Forces - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 show)*) Leonardo hopped towards Greninja and kicked him to a tree. Greninja charged towards Leo with Aerial Ace, but Leonardo dodged and roundhoused him. Leo started punching Greninja and then uppercut him upwards. Greninja fired a Water Shuriken at Leo, but he got out his sword and deflected it. Greninja activated Cut and charged. They started swordfighting until Greninja hopped away and fired a Water Pulse from its hand. Leonardo was struck by the attack, but he got back up. Greninja used Double Team, catching Leonardo off-guard. He started to fall and landed on his shell. As he got up, he noticed all the clones around him. They all launched Water Shuriken at Leonardo, but he cut all of the shurikens down. They all used Cut and charged towards Leonardo, but Leonardo got out his other sword and managed to cut down every single Greninja clone. Leonardo: I cut down all your clones! You can come out now! (*Cues: Rosecove City Gym Battle - Pokemon Brick Bronze*) Greninja came out and opened its eyes. Greninja started conjuring Water Pulse and fired the compressed ball of water. Leo cut the compressed ball of water with both swords, creating an explosion. Leo fired a shuriken near Greninja's feet. The shuriken exploded, knocking Greninja back and wounding it badly. Greninja got up slowly, exceeded eyesight, and slashed at Leonardo's plastroon, knocking him down. Greninja got on top of Leo and started trying to stab at Leo's head, but Leo dodged each time the Ninja Pokemon tried to take his life. Leo kicked Greninja off. Greninja activated Cut. Both aquatic ninjas glared back at each other. Greninja ran towards Leonardo and attempted to slash. Leonardo fell to his knees, injured. Greninja smirked for a second, but then felt pain until it's chest cut. Greninja fell, lifeless. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Battle Nexus (Finals) - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus*) Boomstick: I always knew turtles were better. Wiz: Greninja did have a bit of a versatility advantage, but it didn't matter against Leonardo's ninjutsu skills. When it came to strength, Leonardo was able to penetrate Shredder's armor, which survived a hit from a sonic blast that could destroy a castle. That's a level of power Greninja has never matched. Boomstick: As for speed, Greninja may have been fast enough to exceed eyesight, but Leo has reacted to lightning with ease. Wiz: When comparing the speed of eyesight and lightning, Leonardo was over 24 times faster. Boomstick: And it's no secret that Leo was much tougher. Him survived the Sword of Tengu way more impressive than what Greninja's taken since it's never taken a castle-busting attack ever. Wiz: But it wasn't just stats. While Greninja did have more options for combat, they weren't something that Leonardo hasn't dealt with or something he could not handle. Boomstick: And while Water Shuriken can cut through steel, Leonardo has clashed swords with Usagi, who can do the same. Wiz: But most of all, Leonardo had the far superior training. While Ash has never won a Pokemon League in his life, Leonardo was trained by his Master Splinter, who was champion of a tournament of the multiverse. And Leonardo even beat him, proving the blue masked shinobi to be the better fighter than the Ninja Pokemon. Boomstick: But Wizard! What about the Ash-Greninja form! It would destroy Leonardo! Wiz: Well, Greninja can't really access the form on its own. But even then, if we did that, we'd have to give Leonardo his Amuelet of the Acolytes, which allows him to turn into his Mystic form and Dragon form, the latter of which could beam struggle a being who could alter the planet, far beyond the Ash-Greninja form. Boomstick: Greninja got Leonard-owned. Wiz: The winner is Leonardo. Category:Blog posts